


away in malibu

by aimeewritesshit



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeewritesshit/pseuds/aimeewritesshit
Summary: Almost six years after high school, Beverly and Stan were engaged, and all the losers were invited as a reunion. Eddie’s mom had been pressuring him to propose, but he couldn’t build up the confidence to. The only reason Myra and Sonia would let him go now was because it was Malibu, a romantic setting. They assumed he’d propose, and that’d be that.





	away in malibu

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is an introduction so it's a lil' short, and keep in mind this is my FIRST WORK in a long time! I do love constructive criticism but not hate lmao!! - aimee (vampbyler) xoxo

Eddie and Myra had been together as long as Richie could remember. They met in Junior year of highschool and immediately dated after Eddie’s mom approved. So, she started hanging out with the losers. Her friend, Sammy, joined along sometimes at the quarry, and they were very nice. Not funny, but the losers would never say that in front of Eddie or her.

As for Eddie, he thought he was in love. His mother told him she was a very nice girl, just what he needed. Yet, he looked at her as a friend. Maybe even just a mutual. He didn’t look at her the same way he looked at Richie, and Myra knew. So as soon as the losers graduated, Myra made sure that they could move, with Sonia, of course, somewhere far away from wherever Richie and the losers were.

Almost six years after high school, Beverly and Stan were engaged, and all the losers were invited as a reunion. Eddie’s mom had been pressuring him to propose, but he couldn’t build up the confidence to. The only reason Myra and Sonia would let him go now was because it was Malibu, a romantic setting. They assumed he’d propose, and that’d be that.

So, when Eddie got off the plane, he was pulled into a hug by a man he only half recognized. “Ben?” Eddie questioned, his eyes widening. “I didn’t think someone could change that much in 6 years!” Ben grinned. “Same for you, big guy.” Eddie cackled. Ben had grown taller, and was obviously losing weight. He didn’t have a model body but it was more in shape than the last time he saw him. Eddie hugged Mike, who was still the same handsome and beautifully kind guy. He saw Bill, which made his eyes water a bit. He had missed Bill, a lot. “God, Bill!” He laughed, throwing his arms around the taller mans neck.

“Where’s Richie?” Mike asked. Richie had become some hot shot comedian. Maybe even on SNL, if Eddie could recall. He didn’t really keep up with it anymore since Myra told him it was unhealthy. Everytime she said that he wanted to say something about how unhealthy SHE was eating, but he didn’t.

“Probably late. Or early. You never know about him.” Bill laughed. Eddie was still amazed. At graduation Bill gave a speech, and his stutter was hardly there, if at all, but he still hadn’t gotten used to it. So, the losers walked back to the hotel they were staying at, which was very beautful. “What if we got married here?” Myra said, hinting at her boyfriend. “Yeah.” Eddie nodded, brushing her off and leaving her to walk behind them. He was so excited.

“Richie!” He heard Ben yell, and saw a tall man look over and smile. “Oh my god.” Eddie whispered. He looked so different. No curly hair, glasses were gone, and he was much taller than Eddie could recall.

The losers all hugged Richie, except for Eddie. They made awkward glances at eachother and made sure to stay away. Now, the losers knew they both had major crushes on eachother since middle school. Everyone knew. The way they looked at eachother is what everyone yearned to have. They didn’t know it yet, but they were in love.  
Well, Eddie didn’t know it. Richie was very sure of his crush on Eddie was more than a friendship. “How’ve you been, Eds?” Richie asked about twenty minutes later. “I’ve been good, good.” He responded, butterflies in his stomach. “You and Myra tied the knot?” He joked, and Eddie smiled and shook his head. “I don’t know what I want to do.” Eddie admitted wearily. “Do you need to talk?” Richie asked, and Eddie just muttered a quiet “Later.”

So when Beverly and Stan finally revealed themselves, everyone went up and hugged them. Beverly was still the beautiful redhead, and Stan was still handsome as can be.  
They were a beautiful couple, what Myra wanted to be and what Eddie yearned to have.

Kdhsfkdsdjkjlhdflkjhdljhfjhsjkhfglkjfjkfjfgdkjgfjfjhdskjhfkjhljkhfjhkjhsfkljhdjhkjhkjhdjklhjhkjhjklhkjhjhf

So, later that night they were all having drinks. Eddie had been bothered by Myra, and she sadly left to go up to her room. “So, Eddie.” Beverly started, smiling at her friend. “How’ve you been?” She asked. “Good, good! I’m starting a Limo company, up in New York, so we’ll see how that goes.” He smiled, taking another sip of his white wine. He never liked red, how it could so easily stain his clothes and get them dirty. He wanted to be as clean as possible, even in his twenties. “And how’s Myra? Have you popped the question?” Bill asked casually. Really, all the losers thought Eddie was gay. Or at least was in love with Richie, so they were taken aback when Myra and him lasted so long, without the chemistry every successful relationship should have.

“No, not yet.” Eddie awkwardly laughed, scratching behind his ear. “I guess I’m waiting? I don’t know.” He added. “Well, you’ve been together for years now, I’d assume you’d want to get married now.” Mike chimed, smiling. “I don’t know. It’s so weird for me. I don’t think I want to be in that relationship anymore. I mean, she’s practically my mother!” Eddie nervously spilled.

Everyone sat there, silent. Eddie never spilled his feelings. Not like that. “Sorry.” He laughed, smiling and trying hard to get the conversation on someone else. “Anyways, Mike! How are you?” He asked. “Well, I’m still in Derry, of course. A librarian” He said, with sarcastic excitement. “That’s great! You were always a history nut.” Ben joked. “Yeah, well it’s really empty and lonely. Especially when nobody visits me.” Mike whined, grinning at his friends. 

“We’d visit you if we had enough money.” Bill joked. “We have money, Bill.” Ben chimed. “We won’t soon.” Bill said back. “Why is that?” Richie asked, throwing an arm around Beverly. “Oh, well we don’t want to say anything.” Ben smiled, waving them off. “No, what? Are you buying a new house?” Stan asked. “We’re adopting.” Bill finally said. The whole patio gasped, everyone congratulating the couple. “No, no, don’t make a big deal! This is Beverly and Stan’s night, not ours.” Ben said, shushing everyone.

 

“Okay, well..” Mike said, dragging on. “Richie! You haven’t said a word!” Beverly grinned, interrupting Mike. “Oh, gee how nice.” He mocked, grinning. “Well, I’m working on radio now, trying to become somewhat of a comedian. I’m going to use my voices so that’s fun.” He trailed, thinking. “That’s about it. No Misses or Mister Tozier so far.” He said, and Eddie could’ve sworn Richie glanced at him when he said that, filling Eddie with anxious butterflies. 

“That’s not surprising.” Stan joked, raising his eyebrows at his friends. “Well fuck you!” Richie said in a serious tone, but started cackling soon afterwards. Then, all the losers were cracking up. Except Eddie. He didn’t notice them laughing for he was zoning out, he was thinking about absolutely nothing. No, wait, he was thinking about Richie. Yeah.

Shit.


End file.
